Hostage
by RiderOfRohan3019
Summary: An undercover operation goes incredibly wrong and one agent is taken hostage. Will the remainder of the team be able to find their friend before it's too late? ch 5 postedfinally
1. Chapter 1: Beating

**I was watching a movie where someone got beat up. Don't know why or how but this idea came to mind. All three chapters have been revised and reposted.**

Chapter 1: Beating

They were too strong for her.

The largest of the four threw her against the wall.

She tried to fight back. There was too much force and strength in their powerful blows and kicks as she fell to the floor. How could something so simple and easy go so horribly wrong? She'd ponder that if she lived through the brutal beating.

More kicks to her ribs. One actually hit her in the face as she tried to curl up in a ball to protect her face and ribs. The foot connected with her nose and she felt and heard it break. One simple undercover job gone wrong. Who knew or who had even thought that it could go this wrong.

Megan bit bat another cry of pain as the kicks and blows continued. For the first time since they had begun the beating, one of the men spoke. "Come on. I thought you were a tough kick ass FBI agent." Another kick. "What happened to all that training you got in Virginia Meg?" Punch. "What about those tough guys you work with? Where are they?" The man bent down and Megan saw his features in the scant light. Scott Branson. Typical dark hair, dark eyes, dangerous looking type. Only Scott didn't just look dangerous, he was. She had found that much out in college. "I can tell you where they are." He lifted her bloodied and bruised face with his left hand. "They're sitting on their asses down at that fancy office downtown wondering how the hell they're gonna get you back. Well, they're not getting you back." He let go and stood up. "Not alive anyway. Right boys?" Megan watched the men that Scott seemed to be commanding cheer and slap high fives. He turned back to Megan who was still lying on the ground. "Now, how do you want to play this Meg? The easy way?" The some of the men pressed their knuckles to the palms of the opposite hands. "Or the hard way?" The rest of the men drew out random weapons that looked to Megan like they were used to torture. How the hell was she going to get away from this one without help?


	2. Chapter 2: Missing Agent

**Hope you like this chapter. Told you chapters would get longer! **

Chapter 2: Missing Agent

As Special Agent Colby Granger zig zagged his way through the desks in the Los Angeles FBI bullpen, his phone rang. "Granger."

Don Eppes' voice came through, sounding angry. "Where are you Granger?"

Colby walked up behind his team leader. "At work where I'm supposed to be."

Don wheeled around and nearly jumped out of his shoes. "Good God, Colby. Don't scare me like that."

David Sinclair cam up to them. "What happened?" He asked while trying to suppress a laugh at the look on his friend's face.

Don didn't answer so Colby did for him. "I just scared the hell out of Don." David couldn't hold it anymore and cracked up laughing. As did Colby. Don just sat down in his chair as a thought occurred to him.

"Have you guys seen or heard from Megan?"

David shook his head. "I called her yesterday when she didn't show. She said that she was too sick to come in. I called her today but her cell went straight to voicemail. I tried her apartment also." Don looked hopeful. "She didn't pick up."

Don decided to let it pass. "She's still probably not feeling too good. We'll give her a few hours and try again. She might just be sleeping." Or at least he hoped. He got serious. "Have you found anything else about that Branson guy yet?"

Colby walked over to his desk and grabbed a file. "Yep. He has a major record."

He handed Don the file. "Wow. Ten robberies, fifteen stolen vehicles, six counts of attempted rape, three counts of rape, one attempted murder, four murders… the list goes on for a while." Don sighed as he handed the file to David. "If that guy has that big of a record, why isn't he in jail?"

David spoke up. "Look at his lawyer in all the cases. J.A. Stanely."

Colby and Don looked at David. "That dude's the best lawyer out there."

"Yeah. Hey, look at this. He's kidnapped at least eighteen people. Most of them women with high profile jobs. Crap." Colby and Don went to stand behind David. "Six of the women were police or FBI."

They all looked at each other. "You don't think-"

Don shook his head. "No. Megan's too smart to be caught. You gotta remember, she's a black belt in Krav-Maga. And the best shot in the office." He wouldn't believe it until he had solid proof. David and Colby knew that.

As Don walked back to his desk, out of earshot, David looked at Colby. "I don't think that black belt would help her in a case like this. She might be smart enough to not get caught but she's also smart enough to know that with some people if you fight, you die."

"You think that this is the reason she's not been here for two days? Scott Branson?"

"Definitely." David paused. "When I called her yesterday, it sounded like she was more in pain than she was sick." He paused again to let Colby think that through. "We could search her place. See if we find anything. See if she's home and we're wrong."

"Do you really think Don would let us do that?"

"He doesn't have to know. Say we're gonna go get some food or something."

"And if we _do _find something?"

"We'll deal with it."

"Okay. I'm game. Hey Don! David and I are gonna go get some food. You want some?"

Don shook his head. "No. I'm good."

"Okay."

Before Don could say anything else, the two younger agents were walking toward the elevator to head to their friend's apartment.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

The apartment complex wasn't a large fancy one, but it wasn't a small rundown place either. It had the look of a mid-class place. Megan had told them the even though she loved the nice fancy places and could afford them, this place suited her well.

"Here we are. Apartment 2B." David knocked on the door. Strangely, the door swung slowly open. The sight that awaited the agents inside wasn't pretty. Both drew their guns as they walked through the threshold. Books, papers, shattered glass, and pictures littered the floor. A mirror that hung over the couch in the living room had also been shattered. There was blood on the pieces that had fallen to the floor. They worked together to clear the place and to their disappointment, yet not to their surprise, they didn't find Megan. "What the hell happened?"

"I think this might be what the hell happened." David knelt next to his partner who was holding a photograph of Megan and a guy that was all too familiar. Scott Branson. "David, that file said that he was somehow linked to all of his victims."

David took another look around the room. He noticed a piece of paper stuck to a wall. He walked over and what he read, he couldn't believe.

_Agents:_

_Drop the case if you want your friend to live. Her and I have been through this before only she didn't put up as big of a fight as she did this time. Me and my friends are gonna have fun until you drop my case. Stay off my back and Meg lives. If you don't, first, we'll torture her with every thing we can find that will inflict damage to her soft flesh. Then, we'll let her bleed to death. She was already wounded when we brought her to our chamber of torture. You might see that from the place. You'll find her. But only when she's dead and her blood will be on your hands._

David saw a piece of white sticking out from behind the note. He pulled it out. "Oh my God. Colby."

Colby came over and almost threw up at the picture. It was one of Megan tied up in a trunk of a car, bloodied, bruised, with cuts all over her body.

"We have to get this to Don."

Colby nodded as David's phone rang. "Sinclair." "Why?" "Same." "Don't lecture now. Save it for later." "Yes, five minutes." He disconnected the call and looked at Colby. "Don just got a picture. Same thing."

"You're kidding?"

"Do you think this is my kidding face Granger?"

"Okay, common statement. Sorry."

"Don't worry. Let's go."

Five minutes later they were back with Don, comparing the pictures and showing him the note they'd found on the wall. He told David to take down to the lab. When he was gone, Don sat back in his chair and sighed deeply. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Colby's face. "We'll get her back Don."

"I hope so Colby. Life won't be the same without Reeves here."

A small smile crossed their faces as they set to work finding the missing agent.


	3. Chapter 3: Mislead Emotions

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait on this chapter for those of you actually reading it. I know it's a short chapter but by the time I was done with this, my brain was fried... almost literally. I had mass writer's block and forced myself to write this chapter. Please R&R!!!**

Chapter 3: Mislead Emotions

She watched some of the guys that had only their hands for weapons come closer. Looking at Scott, Megan saw a smile that could only be defined as evil and pure malice on his face. A question popped into her mind. _How could a simple under cover op go wrong? How the hell did they even know we were on it? Or rather that I was on it? _"You never did answer my question _Agent _Reeves." Scott said agent like it would kill him to use it again and she didn't deserve to have the title in front of her name. "How do you want to play this?"

Megan heard a door open. "Hey Scott. We got pictures of her little FBI family." All the men standing around laughed. Scott included. He had a laugh that belonged to the Devil in Megan's opinion.

"Let's see 'em." Megan watched as a man walked up to Scott, handing him two little photos. "Aww, now isn't that cute?" He held one of them in her face. It was one of her, Don, Charlie, David, and Colby at some kind of party a few months ago. She had never noticed before but Don had his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to his side. "Is that your new boyfriend, Meggie?" _Like I'd really tell you. _He put the other picture in front of the other. This was one of just her and the Eppes brothers. Don had wanted one, as did Charlie, saying that they had pictures of them with Colby and David but none of her. "Who's little Curly Top?"

Megan gathered just enough strength to say, "The brother of the man that's gonna kill you when he finds me."

"Really?" Scott nodded. "How's that gonna happen when he won't ever find you? Even on the off chance that he does, you'll be dead."

"Why don't you just stop talking about killing me and just do it?"

Immediately after the words were out, she regretted them. The last thought that came to her mind was Don.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Colby looked through Scott Branson's file, he noticed he was from L.A. that gave him an idea. "Don, do you think looking up past girlfriends would do any good?"

Don leaned back in his chair, letting out a deep, exhausted sigh. "Right now, I'll take anything that would get even half a step closer to finding Megan. I'll work on that. Did David ever get back from the lab?"

"Not that I noticed." Colby watched Don as he yawned. "You need to go home and get some sleep."

"No I don't."

Colby laughed. "Fine. You've got two options. I call your dad or Charlie, or both… And they come pick you up or I can force you into the locker room and handcuff you to the couch."

"Do I have a third option of taking myself?" Don asked after another yawn.

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll do that. You look up past girlfriends. Wake me up if you find anything."

"Alright." Colby smiled as he watched Don practically stagger to the locker room.

"Colby!" Colby turned around to see David running through the bull pen looking excited.

"What's up?"

"The guys in the lab ran the note against writing samples they've taken from suspects in past cases."

"And?"

"They matched it." Colby waited anxiously for his answer. "To Scott Branson."

"What type of cases did they get the samples from?"

"The one they matched this one with? A rape case. Five years ago."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As hard as he tried, and as tired and exhausted as he was, Don couldn't get to sleep for all that it was worth. Every time he closed his eyes, the only thing he could see was Megan. Not good images either. He kept seeing her either dead or beaten near death, barely breathing. In the instances where she was barely alive, he would run over to her, drop to his knees and hold her head in his lap as he yelled for help. No one would come and she would die in his arms. Her last words were always the same. "I love you." Don didn't know how much or how long he had wanted to hear those words from her, but he surely did.

Don suddenly sat straight up on the couch and swung his legs over the side. He put his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that something terribly bad had happened to Megan. Almost like he knew she was being hurt; that she wasn't okay. He didn't know how, but somehow he just knew she needed help. The only thing stopping him was the fact that he was terrified of even trying to find her for fear of being too late or making the guy slip up and make him kill her. And the fact that he didn't have the slightest clue as to where she was.

Laying back on the couch again, knowing he would think better once his mind and body were rested, Don succumbed to the exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming only of finding Megan alive and unharmed.


	4. Chapter 4: Rescued Soon? I Think Not

**I have discovered the cure for writer's block….. A very large box of Cheez-its and a big glass of milk…. Well, it works for a while… maybe enough to do the majority of a chapter….. Anywho….. Sorry for the wait….. But here is the Fourth Chapter to Hostage….. BTW Thanks for the reviews!!!!**

**Also… a bit of a warning. Colby says the f word. It just fit at the moment….**

Chapter 4: Rescued Soon? I Think Not…

Something felt different when Megan opened her eyes the next day. The first thing she registered was that the bonds on her wrists had gotten tighter. There were now bonds on her ankles too. They were tighter then the wrist bonds. And now, it was harder to breath. Every part of her body hurt.

She wanted to know how long since it had been since Scott had taken her hostage, or kidnapped her. Whatever you wanted to call it. Either way, she wanted, needed to know.

Something she really wanted to know was if Don really was looking for her. Had anything happened to David or Colby? Or even Don? And Charlie and Alan? Were they okay? Unfortunately, she had no way of knowing the answers to any of her questions unless Scott answered them with proof. With a sickening feeling, she had a feeling that he would.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie ran through the house, trying to find his other shoe. He had to be at CalSci for his first class in ten minutes. It took ten minutes just to get there from his house. This had been the first time he'd over slept in ages. How he'd slept through the blaring of his alarm clock, he hadn't the slightest clue.

As he came to the living room for the tenth time, he dropped to the ground to look under the couch with a little hope that his missing shoe would reveal itself. It didn't.

"Where did I put the damn thing last night?" Charlie asked himself for the twentieth time. As he decided to go back to the bathroom to look, there was a knock at the door. _It can't be Don cause he'd just walk in. _

Charlie walked over to the door hoping it wasn't David, Colby, or Megan, or worse Don's boss saying something bad had happened to them all or Don. Charlie shuddered at the thought of that happening as he opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked the two men who stood at the door, dressed mostly in black. That right there should have given them away but Charlie was too preoccupied with the location of his shoe to pay attention.

"We need to talk about someone on your brother's FBI team, Professor Eppes." The man who was apparently the leader of the two said.

That got Charlie's attention. "What about them?"

"Well, it seems Agent Reeves got herself into a bit of trouble a couple days ago." Was that why Don hadn't been at the house? "She uh… We don't think she can get out without your help Professor."

"Why didn't Don just-" Charlie stopped speaking as soon as the leader pulled a gun from his jacket.

"Donnie doesn't know we're here. And neither does Daddy." The man aimed the gun at Charlie's head. "Now, Professor, come quietly, and no one will get hurt." Charlie could only nod. The guy bent down and reached for something under the coat rack. "Here's your other shoe. You can put it on in the car." He tossed Charlie's shoe at him. "Let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colby was searching the database for rape cases where Scott Branson was the suspect when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Alan standing behind him, looking nervous. "Alan. What's up?"

"Uh… Colby, where's Donnie? I need to talk to him."

Colby stood and led Alan to the locker room. "I sent him in here to get some sleep cause he was about to fall over in exhaustion." He opened the door and immediately he heard snoring.

"Thank you Colby."

"No problem." Colby watched Alan walk over to Don and shake him awake. "Alan? Is everything okay?"

"No. It's not." Alan turned back to Don. "Donnie, wake up."

Don's eyes slowly opened. "Hey, dad. What are you doing here?" He had apparently seen his fathers face because he sat up in a hurry. "Dad. Is it Charlie?"

Alan only nodded. Colby came closer and sat next to Don on the couch. "Alan, what happened?"

"He's not home. He's not at school. Amita hasn't seen him all day. She said he never even showed up this morning. Millie also said he hasn't been there all day. He's not answering his cell." He looked pleadingly at the agents sitting in front of him. "We have to find him."

Colby ran out of the locker room and through the bullpen to the war room where David was going over files. "David!" David looked up from the file. "Charlie's missing too. Alan just got here and said that he's talked to Amita and his boss. They said he hasn't been at school at all today. And he's not answering his cell. And he's not at home."

David sighed and picked up the file he'd been reading and handed it to Colby. "More bad news. That rape case five years ago, guess who the vic was."

Colby hadn't even read that far. He glanced back up at David. "Fuck. This just gets worse by the minute." They ran out of the war room and met up with Don and Alan back at Don's desk. "Don. This just got worse."

"How?"

"Well and good. Good news or bad news first?"

"Doesn't matter."

Colby decided to go with the good news. "The note we found in Megan's apartment-"

Alan's eyes widened in shock. "Megan's missing too?"

Don put hid head in his hands as he sat down and nodded as Colby continued. "Was compared to writing samples from suspects from past cases."

"What type of cases?

Colby looked at David. Looking back at Don he said, "Rape." Don nodded for him to continue. Alan sat down at Megan's unoccupied desk. "The notes and samples were matched to a suspect. Scott Branson."

"Okay. So we know he took Megan. Probably Charlie too. Or at least he's behind it."

David nodded. "Ready for the bad news?"

"Go ahead," Don replied with a heavy sigh.

" I looked at the file to one of the cases. One that happened five years ago."

"And?"

"The victim….was…… Megan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan got the answer to one of her questions soon enough. Just as she had made it to a wall to lay against, the door on the opposite side of the dark room opened, allowing a large beam of bright light flow across the room, making it look like Megan was in a spotlight.

"How're we doin' today Megan?" She watched Scott throw someone into the room with her. "Brought you a little company." Scott slammed the door shut.

Megan crawled across the room to see who he'd thrown in. As she got closer, which was a very slow process, she gasped when she realized who it was. Charlie. The door opened again, but it wasn't Scott. It was a guy Megan had noticed always hung back, away from the others. He seemed different.

He pulled a rather large knife from his belt. Megan and Charlie pulled back. "I'm not gonna hurt you guys." Charlie doubted it. "I'm just going to cut the ropes from your wrists and ankles. Don't worry."

And he held to his word. He only cut their bonds off. Megan had to ask something. "Why are you doing this?" Her voice was weak, but he'd heard.

"Because. If they stayed on too much longer, your circulation would be cut off. You, Agent Reeves, have lost enough blood. You don't need to have your circulation cut off. And Professor, you won't lose any blood if I have anything to do with it." The man turned around and grabbed a small box and a flashlight. "The flashlight has new batteries in it and the box has medical things and some water in it. Clean your self up a bit Megan. It'll help."

Megan and Charlie nodded their thanks as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Charlie turned the flash light on and they both winced at the sudden brightness. He looked at Megan who was searching through the small box. "How long have you been here?"

Megan pulled out two bottles of water and handed one to Charlie. She took a long drink before answering. "I'd say two or three days. Give or take."

"Oh." He took in all of her injuries. Cuts. Bruises. And a broken nose. "Want that nose reset?"

Megan cast a fearful glance at the young mathematician. "What?"

"Do you want-"

"I heard that Charlie. You know how to reset broken noses?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Oh." She thought for a moment. "As long as you promise you know what you're doing."

"Of course. Come here." Megan scooted closer to Charlie and he quickly placed his hands on both sides of her nose. the next thing both knew was Megan was gasping in pain, wanting to scream out, but she couldn't because of Charlie's hand covering her mouth.

As she calmed down, Charlie removed his hand. "Damn, Charlie. That hurt."

"Never said it wouldn't."

Megan narrowed her eyes at him. "Smartass."

Charlie smiled. "Better a smartass than a dumb ass."

Megan nodded. "True." She watched Charlie looked around the damp smelling room.

"Do you think Don will find us soon?"

"Honestly?" Charlie nodded. "Not really Charlie. Scott Branson knows what he's doing. He's friends with agents. Rogues. Rebels. What ever you want to call them. Some might work around our team. I don't know. But he will find ways to avoid Don." Charlie's head fell. "You said honestly so…"

"I know." Charlie reached for the box and got out some antiseptic and bandages. "Let's clean some cuts."

Megan groaned inwardly. This was gonna hurt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don had sent David with Alan to drive him home. Don thought it was a miracle that his father had even managed to drive here by himself.

He turned to see how Colby was doing on looking for likely places Branson would have Megan and Charlie, his eyes wouldn't leave Megan's vacant desk. He tried to picture tomorrow, Charlie sprinting through the office, saying he found a lead on a random case, and Megan sitting safe and unharmed at her desk.

**Another cure for Writer's Block… Pizza and cheese sticks from Papa John's. Anyways, hope you all liked the fourth chapter!!! **


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue

Chapter 5: Rescue

Scott hit her again in the stomach. "What happened to you being the tough FBI agent?"

Another punch. "Are you scared?"

"No." _Yes. _She glanced quickly at out the small windows. She saw a face in one of them. Dark hair. Spiked. _Don._ He gave her a small smile and stood. She had to find a way to keep Scott's attention and give them time to get in.

"Why not?"

"Well, like you said, I'm a tough FBI agent."

"Really? I don't see you kickin' anyone's ass."

"Let me ask you something. When did you turn into a coward?"

"A coward?"

"Yeah. You see, a coward is someone who beats another while they're tied up or unarmed. In my case, you've done both. So that would classify you as a coward." She knew she had struck a cord in Scott and she'd pay for it. She could only hope now that Don had found a way in.

"You're done Reeves," Scott snarled as he drew a gun. _Not just any gun. My FBI issued Glock-22. Damn it. Why is it always my gun?_ "Ya got it?" He took the gun and hit her across the face with it.

Megan could feel blood running from the fresh cut on her cheek. _That's gonna hurt tomorrow. If I live 'til then…_

Just as he pointed the gun back at her and pulled the trigger, the door to the small room burst open and Don, Colby, and David came running in, but Megan didn't notice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don crouched down on the ground to look into a window. He saw a small group of men, four or five, standing around Megan and Scott. He saw Megan look at him and he smiled. "Thank God. She's alive," He breathed out. Standing up, he looked at David and Colby. "She's alive. Branson and at least four men are in the room with her." They had to find a way in. "I want people scouting the building's perimeter for ways to get in the damned place. Now."

Colby and David stayed with Don. "What if we can't find a way in, Don?"

"There has to be Colby. There is. And we will find it. I'll be damned if that bastard hurts her again."

Don walked away from his team, and in desperation, started to help look for a doorway in. Colby turned to David. "Is it just me or is there something going on between Don and Megan?"

"You just now pickin' up on that, Granger?"

"Guys! We got it!" Colby and David ran to Don's voice. Don and three SWAT members were standing at a broken window that had been cleared for entry. They all checked each other's Kevlar vests and once they were secure, they went in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first room that the agents came to had a thick steel door standing open by about an inch. Don made a few signals and four SWAT kept moving forward and Colby, David, and another SWAT member stayed at the door. Don slowly nudged open the door and they swarmed in with shouts of "FBI!"

Don stopped short as the other three men came into the room behind him. Charlie sat on the floor in the corner, shivering, with a man hovering over him with a thick, wool blanket. The man dropped the blanket in fright as the agents swarmed in. "I swear, I was only helping him! Please don't shoot me!"

Don could hear the truth in the young man's voice. "Lower your guns. He's telling the truth."

As the other agents lowered their weapons, Don went to his little brother's side. "Charlie, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." Charlie was shivering so much that his voice was shaking. "I'm not sure about Megan though. Branson took her. I don't know where."

"I do." The man, younger then the math professor, spoke in a small voice. "Down the stairs. In the place Scott calls the Dungeon."

Don relayed the information to the SWAT team and told them to stay at the stairs and wait for them there. "You've been helping my brother and my agent. Now help Charlie out of here and call 911." With that, Don ran out of the small room in the direction of the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only thing Megan felt was pain. Blinding, searing, burning, endless pain. Through pain bleared eyes, she saw Scott fall backwards. She saw Don come and fall in front her, catching her as she tried to lay down, wanting nothing more then to end the pain that was entering her head. Had the bullet actually hit her or just grazed her? What the hell was happening?

**A/N: Again, lost the flashdrive, just found it. Not much of an update but... please review. I am sorry for the way too long to update.**


End file.
